FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a metal oxide catalyst, its production, a method of conducting a chemical reaction employing it, and a hazardous gas sensor containing a particular example of it.
It has been discovered how a metal oxide catalyst can be operated at a lower temperature.